hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Teradein Neutral
|name = Teradein Neutral |kana = テラデイン゠ニュートラル |rōmaji = Teradein Nyūtoraru |japanese voice = Takashi Matsuyama |english voice = Armen Taylor |manga debut = Chapter 320 (Mentioned) Chapter 326 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 141 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Hazel |hair = Grey |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Hunter Association Pure Paladin Squad |previous occupation = Head Hunter (Double-Star) Human Resource Specialist Pure Paladin Squad Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Teradein Neutral (テラデイン゠ニュートラル, Teradein Nyūtoraru) was a Double-Star Head Hunter, a Human Resource Specialist,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 and later the new leader to the reformed Pure Paladin Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Appearance Teradein was an older man with well kept gray hair. He wore a teal suit with a yellow tie. Personality Teradein had good charisma and leadership skills which were used when he reinstated the Pure Paladin Squad. Though a capable leader, Loupe thought of him as too naive and foolishly honest, which cost him his life at the hands of Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Teradein Neutral places in 13th in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 8th in the second round along with Cutie Beauty, Sanbica Norton, and Bushidora Ambitious.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 321 He places in 7th third roundHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 and fourth round which also makes him one of the sixteen candidates qualifying for the fifth round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 In a video presentation for the 16 candidates for chairman, presented by Beans, it's stated Teradein a Double-Star Head Hunter who specializes in discovering and cultivating talents and wishes to reform the Hunter Exam. When Killua warns Morel his older brother is going to attack he and Alluka with brain-washed minions Needle People once they reach the hospital where Gon is hospitalized. Morel contacts Teradein, alongside Loupe Highland and Bushidora Ambitious, for their assistance. The three hold a meeting within the Hunter Association, with a large group of Hunters and plan out a strategy to try and stop Illumi's Needle People. As the meeting progresses voices his concern how the Hunter Exam should be more selective in order to better weed out criminals.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 Soon after agreeing to help with the Needle People crisis, Teradein along with Bushidora and Loupe hold a special joint broadcast announcement. Teradein praises the late chairman and intends to carry on his ideals and reform the Pure Paladin Squad that Isaac Netero once belonged to. Bushidora details Teradein shall act as the Leader, Loupe as the deputy, and he himself shall be captain of the acting forces and as a show of unity he and Loupe will vote for Teradein and implores all who agree with their purposes to vote for Teradein. Loupe then informs the viewers of a related matter in which criminal activity occurring by a certain member of the association. Teradein details that they're in pursuit of the criminal and implores the viewers to vote for him to build a more humane association. When the results of the election's fifth round for the 13th Hunter Chairman results come in after the broadcast, Teradein places in 2nd. Sometime after the 5th election, Teradein, Loupe, and Bushidora try to get in contact with the groups of more than 20 Hunters they were in contact with, including the Hunters Latoon and Kenzaki. Bushidora boasts his capable abilities as Captain. When inquired about the votes from Loupe, Bushidora states anyone who's free to vote go and vote as long as Teradein makes the top 4. Although Teradein voices his concern about the prediction of where the votes will go and doesn't want to sway the election through absentees. Loupe suggests they hire a group of Temp Hunters in order to reduce the number of votes for Pariston Hill. Bushidora and Teradein both agree with the plan, unbeknownst to them that it was really a clever ploy to kill off the Temp Hunters by the enemy making them absent in the next election. Loupe also contemplates that Teradein is too honest, while Bushidora is too careless. However after Bushidora and company confront the group they're massacred and Loupe reports this to Teradein. Panic stricken, Teradein is shocked to believe Illumi has dozen of soldiers as well. After learning the fate of Bushidora, Teradein makes a solitary announcement explaining that Bushidora and a numerous amount of other people associated with them including 15 Temp Hunters have perished to the enemy. Teradein admits the Pure Paladin Squad lack the power to defeat the enemy currently, but they've been negotiating with Morel to become the new Captain. He then implores the viewers to vote in the next election for him so it can be enough to exceed the 95% turnout and a winner be declared. He also states that he's prepared to publicize the names and abilities of the killers in an effort to prevent further tragedies. This however proves to be a fatal move as after the broadcast was aired, Teradein is killed by Hisoka, while Morel makes his own announcement disproving his claim of ever wanting to join them and mocks his intelligence for declaring they're going to reveal information on the enemy, will get themselves killed. Teradein is briefly mentioned when Cheadle contemplates that the faction of Teradein's voters will vote for LeorioHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 and again when Pariston calls for an emergency motion to have the Hunter Bylaws revised, as once proclaimed by the late Teradein and Bushidora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Abilities & Powers Teradein has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter, Teradein also knows Nen and can use it on some level. Battles Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Teradin_Neutral Category:Male characters Category:Head Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters